If I Die Young
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Harry pushed the boat into the water and broke down; sobbing for the girl he loved. Hermione and Ron knelt down beside him and cried with him. One-shot


If I Die Young

Harry pulled on his best robes, standing in front of the long mirror in the boys' dormitories. He attempted to flatten his hair unsuccessfully, and straightened his glasses. He wanted to look his best today. Not just for his best mate. But for her too.

He grabbed the bunch of roses off his bed and entered the common room. He saw Hermione dressed in her best, black robes. She was sitting in an armchair and weeping into a handkerchief.

He made his way over to Hermione, wanting to comfort her. He rubbed circles onto her back. She turned around to face Harry, her eyes red with tears.

Harry enveloped her into a hug, whispering words of comfort to her. Hermione cried into his shoulder, not being able to bear the pain.

She released him and went back to her handkerchief, not wanting to ruin his robes.

Harry watched as Ron entered the room, his eyes red and his cheeks streaked with tears. Ron walked over to him, focusing on the ground as he walked, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"We…we should probably get down there now." Ron whispered.

They all stood up and left the common room, heading to the lake. Ron took Hermione's hand as they walked through the rubble around them. No one had time yet to clean up the castle, and know one wanted to; afraid it would resurface memories of the battle. After all, it was still fresh in everyone's minds, having just ended two days ago.

They exited the castle, walking the grounds. The damage wasn't as bad out here, but there was still an occasional sign of it. A burnt tree or maybe a wand to which the owner was lost in the battle.

They walked in silence, except for the occasional sniffle from Hermione. Perhaps, they were all too afraid that if they tried to speak about her, they would break down. Or perhaps they were all too shocked to believe it was true. That she was gone.

The early morning light was slightly pink, reflecting beautifully on the lake. They reached the rest of the group, all clad in black.

Mr. Weasley stared at his feet, holding back his tears. Harry wished he could comfort him, but he didn't know how.

Mrs. Weasley came forward and hugged Ron, whispering things into his ear as she cried softly. Ron stroked her hair and whispered something back before releasing her.

George, Percy and Charlie were talking quietly to each other in a circle, wiping their eyes every few seconds. Bill stood of to the side, clutching onto Fleur, almost afraid to let go of her.

Everyone gathered around the small boat, looking upon the girl lying in it. She looked peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping. She was wearing a white satin dress. If you hadn't known any better, you might have thought she was getting married. Her fiery red hair partially in her face.

Harry reached forward and tucked a lock behind her cold ear, touching his love for the first time since that night. She wasn't supposed to die that night. Harry was supposed to protect her, keep her from getting hurt. She wasn't even supposed to help in the battle. Her bravery caused her to lose her life.

Harry spread out the bundle of roses around her, making sure no thorns would touch her beautiful, pale skin. He pulled out the pearl necklace from his pocket, one that Ginny had worn before. It had been the only thing he took from her things. Mrs. Weasley wanted him to take something else to remember her by, but he told her it was enough.

He clasped it around her neck, and caressed her face with his hand. He kissed her forehead and whispered the words to her favorite song.

"If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song."

Harry finally let his tears escape, slipping off the tip of his nose and falling onto her peaceful face.

He got up off of his knees, and looked at his companions. They all had their heads bent down in respect.

Harry pushed the boat into the water and broke down; sobbing for the girl he loved. Hermione and Ron knelt down beside him and cried with him.

They mourned Ginevra Weasley.


End file.
